A conventional gas generator used for a passenger side is composed by including and accommodating, in a housing having a gas discharging port, an ignition means to be activated by an impact sensor detecting an impact, a gas generating agent ignited and burnt by the ignition means to generate a combustion gas, and a filter means for cooling the combustion gas and/or arresting a combustion residue.
As such a gas generator for passenger side, for example, the one having a cylindrical shape described in JP-U No. 3,029,326 is known. This gas generator is quite long in the axial direction compared with the diameter, and the volume of the container is large. Therefore, there has been a demand for a gas generator for a passenger side which has a small axial length with respect to the diameter and a small volume to be easily installed in a vehicle.